


Torn Asunder

by sweetbunnygirl



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betazoid, Bigotry & Prejudice, Cultural Differences, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empath, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pon Farr, Self Confidence Issues, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vulcan, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbunnygirl/pseuds/sweetbunnygirl
Summary: After years of hiding in plain sight, Tiasen's gifts are needed on the Bridge of the Enterprise. In stepping up to the plate she is forced to confront not only her mixed heritage but her broken friendship and unresolved feelings for Worf. Rated Explicit for later chapters.
Relationships: Worf (Star Trek:TNG/DS9) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Torn Asunder

“Tiasen?” Picard echoed the name Troi had given him.

Troi nodded. “Yes, she transferred on board not long ago. She works mostly with the Replicators.”

“With the Replicators?” Picard echoed again in disbelief. “And she is the most qualified to replace you while you are away on this assignment?”

Troi crossed her legs and glanced down with an amused smile, using the action to gather herself. “Yes.”

“I’m sorry Councilor you’re going to have to give me a proper explanation to your line of thinking, because I confess, I am at a loss.” Picard pulled himself to his feet and crossed his ready room.

“Two cups of earl grey tea, hot.” He stood uncomfortably in front of the Replicator trying to recall what information he could on Lieutenant Tiasen. He remembered a time when the ships he commanded were small enough that he could name every member of his crew, but the Enterprise was far too big for him to know everyone by name. He knew that and yet he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed that his Ship’s Councilor’s number one recommendation was completely unknown to him.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed Captain,” Troi spoke with her usual warmth.

This was not much of a comfort to Picard as he placed a cup of tea in front of her and took his own seat. He brought the cup to his lips for a much needed sip of tea and waited for the Councilor to continue. To his relief she did so without having to be prompted.

“Lieutenant Tiasen Saat has a degree in Psychology, and she specializes in Nutritional Psychology which is how she got involved in Replicators. She is highly skilled but deliberately doesn’t draw attention to herself.” Troi paused to sip on her own tea.

Picard straightened in his chair and adjusted his uniform accordingly. “And why exactly is that?”

At this line of questioning, Troi hesitated. She set her glass on the desk and delicately turned the cup this way and that. It was an elegant way of fidgeting, but it still played on the Captain’s patience.

“Deanna,” his voice took a low warning tone.

Troi took a breath and then stated simply, “Tiasen is half Betazoid and half Vulcan.”

Silence coated the Ready Room.

“That’s…” Picard struggled to find the right word.

“Unusual.” Troi found it for him and flashed a kind smile that Picard did his best to return.

The Captain nodded. “Yes.” A few moments of silence passed between them before the Captain continued, “It doesn’t exactly explain why Tiasen chooses not to _draw attention_ to herself.”

It was now Lieutenant Commander Troi’s turn to look uncomfortable. “Well, the best I can tell, is that it’s out of fear. Between her two family lines she’s an extremely powerful empath, but I imagine it has some draw backs. Vulcans are telepathic from birth so it’s fair to say that many of her Betazed abilities were brought to the surface just as early. Not to mention the strength of her empathic abilities probably emphasizes some of the underlying… passions of her Vulcan heritage.”

Picard was able to connect most of the dots with this new information. Between their experience with Tam Elbrun and Picard’s personal experience with Sarek, the Captain was a bit more comfortable understanding why Tiasen might be withdrawn.

“And despite this, you still think she is the best choice?” he asked.

“For the services I provide on the bridge, yes.” She said confidently. “I have assigned most of my appointments to another colleague on the ship, but Tiasen is more than qualified Captain.”

Picard nodded curtly. “Then I shall have to trust your judgement, Councilor.” The Captain tapped on his com-badge. “Lieutenant Tiasen please report to the Bridge.”

* * *

Tiasen felt her stomach hollow out as she heard the words. The Bridge. What on Earth could they possibly want with her on the Bridge?

 _Apprehension is illogical._ The voice of her Father echoed in her mind, but Vulcan control had never been her forte.

She did her best though, swallowing her emotions and letting her feet go on autopilot.

As she stepped off the Turbolift she was immediately hit with the tension of the Ensigns on the Bridge. The mix of pressure and excitement pulled at her and she was relieved to find Commander Riker in the Captain’s Chair.

His levity helped her to brush out the tension. She took a deep breath in and straightened her uniform.

“Commander Riker?” Tiasen descended down the ramp and stood at attention when she reached the bottom. “Reporting as requested, Sir.”

Riker got to his feet with a smile. “At ease, Lieutenant. I believe you’re wanted in the Captain’s Ready Room.”

Tiasen’s face paled, but Riker didn’t notice.

“You’ve got the Bridge, Data,” Riker said with ease as he guided Tiasen to the Ready Room.

_Apprehension is illogical. Apprehension is illogical. Apprehension is illogical. Apprehension is illogical._

The repetition did nothing to elevate her growing panic. As per usual her Betazoid half was winning.

The doors opened and Tiasen stepped through as Riker gestured for her to do so. He followed and the sound of the doors shutting behind them made her straighten even further.

Tiasen did her best to draw on Riker’s jovial attitude and Dianna’s confidence, but the Captain’s feelings of hesitation immediately weighed on her.

“Lieutenant Tiasen,” Picard stood as he greeted her. The stiff feeling of formality was quick to fill the room, but it was tainted. The Captain was certainly more complex than she had given him credit for. In a moment she was swept up in his emotions. Formality was like cold water and they were both drowning in it. There was tightness around her chest, and she struggled to breath. She felt a dash of hatred. Hatred of what?

Picard straightened his uniform and stepped around his desk to stand in front of her. Hatred of socialization, of small talk and first impressions. He reached out a hand and Tiasen’s head spun.

Luckily, Deanna stepped in with her usual grace. In one fluid motion she was standing, with one hand on the Captain’s shoulder and the other giving Tiasen the Vulcan gesture of ‘live long and prosper.’

Picard withdrew his hand and instead gestured appropriately. “Of course, I apologize Lieutenant. I was thinking of your Betazed heritage.”

Tiasen returned the gesture thankfully. “It’s not a problem, Captain. There are customs on both sides that I do and do not honor.”

Normally it wouldn’t have been a problem, she had grown accustom to accepting handshakes with a sort of diplomatic sensibility. It made people more comfortable. But she couldn’t imagine touching the Captain in this instant. It would have been practically… intimate. She was trying desperately to close herself off from the Captain’s presence.

Picard smiled tightly, oblivious to her struggle. “Your upbringing must have had some unique experiences.”

“That is one way of putting it.” Tiasen replied with a smile.

There was a moment of uneasy silence before Picard cleared his throat. “Well, Lieutenant. I’m sure you are curious as to why you are here. Councilor Troi has recommended that you take over her duties on the bridge while she is away.”

Tiasen felt a twinge of sadness from Riker, and that twinge quickly blossomed into full blown heart ache. She had to actively push away the feeling in order find her own emotions.

 _Disbelief,_ was the first thought to fill her mind. _Dread_ , quickly followed.

“No!” She spurted without thinking.

They all looked at Tiasen in shock.

“I mean, I’m not qualified!” she started in an attempt to recover. “I mean, not in… practical experience. I am a Nutritional Psychologist. It would, it would be… illogical.”

Tiasen knew her attempt was flat. Illogical was one of her least favorite words.

Troi stepped in without hesitation.

“Tiasen, I know it must seem out of the blue, but I am confident in my decision.” Deanna’s thoughts probed her own and Tiasen immediately retracted.

Tiasen needed to keep her own thoughts and feelings in this subject. The last thing she needed were the feelings of another empath entangling with her own.

“On the Bridge and around the ship I use my empathic abilities to give the Captain a more complete picture of the situation at hand. I realize that you don’t regularly practice psychology and I have taken that into account. I’ve asked another colleague to take over most of my appointments, but you’re the only person on the ship qualified to take over the work I do on the Bridge.”

“That… is logical.” Tiasen was forced to admit. Logical was her other least favorite word.

She took a moment to understand herself. She was afraid of this opportunity. She was afraid of a job that relied on her empathic and telepathic abilities because they were naturally unreliable. As far as Tiasen was concerned, she was the unfortunate culmination of a diplomatic match. It was assumed that somehow she would balance out or that one side would confidently emerge. Afterall, two races with highly developed mental abilities, however different, should be somewhat compatible. This assumption was wrong.

Her Betazoid side brought out the worst of her Vulcan passions, and her Vulcan side degraded any benefits she might draw from her Betazoid gifts. To make matters worse her abilities were greatly exaggerated. She could do more than sense passive emotions, she had a powerful ‘gift’ for sensing deep complex emotions and thoughts. Touch amplified this ability tenfold.

Despite trying to close herself off Tiasen could feel that Picard was still just as hesitant as she was… but he was also unswayed by his apprehension. Everything about his feelings confused her.

Tiasen found herself doing something unexpected, she delved further into the Captain’s thoughts and she immediately felt a blanket of trust settling over her. He trusted Troi’s recommendation completely. Tiasen sucked in a sharp breath.

She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have someone feel that confident in her. It was... comforting, and even inspiring.

She drew on the feeling of trust as she answered, “If you believe I can be of help, I will endeavor to do so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there readers! Thank you for taking the time to read this story! Updates on this will be sporadic as it is a side project, but I promise it won't get dropped completely. I'm an avid Star Trek fan and often need to let of steam with a little time on the final frontier. If it gets a lot of followers I'll bump it up on my priority list!
> 
> As always please feel free to give constructive criticism, I'm always striving to improve. Thanks again for reading! <3


End file.
